chica anorexia
by fanadiction
Summary: decidí que no caería, que ya no seria la chica anorexia.
1. Chapter 1

twilight no me pertenece.

espero que les guste...

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Isabella, tengo 17 años y soy una chica anoréxica—confesé mientras miraba hacia el blanco suelo de aquel centro de rehabilitación para chicas y chicos con mis mismos problemas.<p>

Por que dejaste de comer?- pregunto Alice, una de las chicas que llevaban mas tiempo en ese centro.

_Gorda… gorda, escucho los gritos de los chicos del instituto ¡sos fea y eso no v a cambiar¡... esos gritos seguían y seguían al igual que mis lagrimas, todos te miran con desprecio y tu lo sabes, se burlan de ti y tu te callas._

_En el instituto o en tu vecindario la gente habla a tus espaldas, sientes remordimiento, ira pero sobre todo sientes impotencia… a nadie le importas, y algunos pocos solo sienten lastima por ti._

_No soy linda, lo se, pero no es motivo para humillarme, _

Lo que me llevo a dejar de comer fue esta sociedad que cree que la delgadez es belleza, que si no cumples con los parámetros no eres nadie, eso fue.

¿Qué te impulso a seguir un tratamiento?—pregunto un chico de no mas de 17 años que padecía de bulimia.

Yo no tengo a nadie—respondí, pero conocí a cierta persona que me hizo sentir hermosa por ser como soy y no solo por mi físico, esa persona fue mi cable a tierra, fue entonces en que tome importancia a lo que me pasaba, primero lo asumí conmigo misma, luego fui a pedir ayuda, a un psicólogo y finalmente aquí.

No fue tan fácil como imagine, tenía miedo de mi misma, y cada cosa me recordaba mi enfermedad, ya sea que una persona me vea más de lo normal o incluso el escuchar una canción.

_Chica anoréxica camina por la calle,_

_Lleva 2, leva 3, 4 días sin comer._

_Me rió de vos y me largo a llorar_

_Tanta gente con hambre y vos te le vomitas._

_Chico difícil orejas afiladas_

_En la espalda un par de clavos_

_Y milagros en la cara_

_Y va para el trabajo y va para bailar_

_Chico musculoso mete la cabeza._

_Yo me rió de vos y me largo a llorar_

_Tanta gente con hambre y vos te le vomitas._

_Esos chicos modernos son tan originales_

_Están todos tatuados llenos de abdominal_

_Siempre hago lo que quiero_

_Igual que mi vecino_

_Si te tiras al rió decide y yo me tiro._

_Me enamore de una calaverita_

_Estaba tan buena que no me di cuenta_

_Toda la noche hablándome de amor_

_Y no comía ni un poquito de arroz_

_Es tan bonita pobrecita, chiquitita, amarillita_

_Por las dudas no la abrazo se me puede romper._

_La convencí a un hotel la lleve_

_Y de a poquito la ropita le saque_

_Hacia calor y la ventana abrí,_

_Y al darme vuelta ya no estaba allí._

_Una ráfaga me la voló, una ráfaga me la voló_

_Una ráfaga, me la voló y ahora quede solo._

_Una ráfaga me la voló, una ráfaga me la voló_

_Una ráfaga, me la voló y ahora quede solo._

_Y ahora lloro por vos y no se que pensar_

_Lo bueno se va volando y yo me quiero matar._

_Con esos chicos modernos son tan originales,_

_Están todos tatuados llenos de abdominal_

_Siempre hago lo que quiero igual que mi vecino_

_Si te tiras al rió decirme y_

_Yo me rió de vos y me largo a llorar_

_Tanta gente con hambre y vos te le vomitas_

_Una ráfaga me la voló, una ráfaga me la voló_

_Una ráfaga, me la voló y ahora quede solo._

_Una ráfaga me la voló, una ráfaga me la voló,_

_Una ráfaga me la voló una ráfaga, me la voló_

_Y ahora quede solo._

_Con esos chicos modernos son tan originales,_

_Están todos tatuados llenos de abdominal_

_Siempre hago lo que quiero igual que mi vecino_

_Si te tiras al rió decirme_

_Yo me rió de vos y me largo a llorar._

_Tanta gente con hambre y vos te le vomitas._

_Tanta gente con hambre y vos te le vomitas._

Aun recordaba esa canción, la escucho mientras conducía al centro de rehabilitación, y para cuando esta termino yo tenia el rostro consumido en lágrimas, pero en ese momento quise superarme, no volvería a caer y sin dudas ya no seria una chica anoréxica.

**La anorexia es un trastorno de la conducta alimentaria que supone una pérdida de peso provocada por el propio enfermo, el enfermo se cree con sobre peso incluso cuando esta por debajo de su peso ideal.**

**La bulimia es un trastorno psicológico y alimentario. Es un comportamiento en el cual el individuo consume comida en exceso en periodos de tiempo muy cortos para después compensarlo con ayunos, vómitos, purgas o laxantes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight no es mio.**

Tomar decisiones es difícil, pues sabes que va a doler, pero una vez que empiezas no puedes parar…

Meses de rehabilitación, recaídas, sufrimiento y tristeza… es más difícil de lo que parece. Me sentí fea, gorda, insuficiente para el mundo…

Pero siempre estuvo Edward, el me salvo de mi misma.

Cuando me sentí fea, el me decía lo hermosa que era tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Cuando me sentí gorda, el me recordaba que para el yo era perfecta.

Insuficiente para el mundo me decía, el en cambio decía demasiado buena para mi.

Mis amigos también estuvieron en mi pelea, aunque odio ir de compras Alice puede hacer que ellas sean divertidas.

Rosalie que aunque me sentía eclipsada con su belleza, se disculpo mientras me afirmaba que todos somos hermosos, que no importa lo que juzguen de ti, si no lo que pienses de vos misma.

Mis compañeros en rehabilitación, experiencias parecidas, sufrimientos parecidos pero siempre podíamos contar con un hombro para llorar nuestros dolores.

Si alguna ves te sientes fea, o incluso que no eres buena para alguien, entonce

Recuerda para alguien siempre, **siempre **serás **fuckin' perfect**.

Este fic esta basado en la canción fuckin' perfect de Pink,

Muy recomendada.

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around…

**Hice un giro equivocado**

**Una o dos veces**

**Cave mi salida**

**Sangre y fuego**

**Malas decisiones**

**Eso esta bien**

**Bienvenido a mi vida tonta.**

**Maltratada, este lugar, incomprendida**

**Señorita "de ninguna manera, esta todo bien" no reduje la velocidad**

**Equivocado**

**Siempre adivinar**

**Subestimado  
>mira, todavía estoy alrededor…)<br>**

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Nunca, nunca te sentiste menos?**

**Perfecto maldito.**

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Si nunca, nunca te sentiste**

**Como si no eres nada?**

**Tú eres un perfecto maldito para mí**

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself

You are wrong

Change the voices

In your head

Make them like you

Instead

So complicated

Look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all i can think of

Chased down all my demons

see you same

**Eres tan cruel**

**Cuando hablas**

**Acerca de ti mismo**

**Estas equivocado.**

**Cambia las voces**

**En tu cabeza**

**Hazlas como tu**

**En su lugar.**

**Tan complicado**

**Mira cuan grande lo puedes hacer**

**Lleno de tanto odio**

**Un juego tan cansador.**

**Es suficiente**

**He hecho todo lo que puedo pensar**

**Perseguido por todos mis demonios**

**Te he visto hacer lo mismo.**

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Nunca, nunca te sentiste menos?**

**Perfecto maldito.**

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Si nunca, nunca te sentiste**

**Como si no eres nada?**

**Tú eres un perfecto maldito para mí.**

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear

The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and I tried tried

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere

They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

**Mientras que el mundo mira me trago el miedo**

**La única cosa que debe ser potable es una cerveza helada.**

**Es tan agradable, en la mentira y trate, trate, trate**

**Pero tratamos tan duro, es un desperdicio de mi tiempo.**

**Hecho en busca de los críticos, porque están por todas partes**

**No les gusta mis genes, no recibieron el pelo.**

**Extraño nosotros mismos y lo hacemos todo el tiempo.**

**¿Por qué hacemos esto?**

**¿Por qué hago esto?**

**¿Por qué hago esto?**

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me

You're perfect

You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please don't you ever

ever feel like you're less then, fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please if you ever

ever feel like you're nothing

you're fuckin' perfect to me

**Si! **

**Ooh, bonito, bonito bonito!**

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Nunca, nunca te sentiste menos?**

**Perfecto maldito.**

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Si nunca, nunca te sentiste**

**Como si no eres nada?**

**Tú eres un perfecto maldito para mí.**

**Eres perfecto.**

**Eres perfecto.**

**Bonito, bonito por favor**

**Si nunca, nunca te sentiste**

**Como si no eres nada?**

**Tú eres un perfecto maldito para mí.**


End file.
